Salah Paham
by PhantomFandom13
Summary: Salah paham bisa menimbulkan banyak masalah. Warning: KogiNaki ((Disclaimer : Touken Ranbu hanya milik DMM Games/Nitroplus))


**Headcanon author: Naki adalah yang tertua(Onimaru, kami masih menunggu) di Klan Awataguchi, jadi gak heran dikalau seluruh klan akan murka jika Kogi bikin Naki nagis.**

 **Gak cuma klan Awataguchi yang murka.**

 **Tapi seluruh _Uchigatana_ dan para _Tantou(plus Hotaru)_ yang tersisa akan ikut memburu Kogi.**

 **.**

.

Touken Ranbu©DMM Games/Nitro+

.

.

"Nakigitsune! Nakigitsune! Sudahlah!"

Air mata Naki masih mengalir tanpa henti.

Berbagai cara telah dilakukan, tapi hasilnya nilih.

Naki masih tetap menangis.

Ichigo dan Shinano yang tidak sengaja lewat ruangan itu, berhenti mendadak.

"Kogitsunemaru- _dono_ akan membayar semua ini!" amukan Kitsune berhasil menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo dan Shinano dalam hati.

Keduanya langsung balik kanan, bubar jalan.

Waktunya berburu _Rubah kecil._

"...masih pedih, Kitsune..."

"Coba di pake tidur! Mungkin perihnya ilang!"

"Baiklah..."

.

.

.

Kogi tengah duduk bersama Mikazuki dan Uguisumaru di beranda depan, ketiganya sedang menikmati teh seraya menyaksikan beberapa _Tantou_ bermain dengan Tsurumaru dan Namazuo.

Thud! Thud! Thud!

Hentakan telapak kaki itu terdengar sangat keras di telinga Kogi, alhasil, sang empu menoleh.

" _ **Kogitsunemaru-dono! Jelaskan kenapa Naki menangis?!"**_

 **Swoosh**!

Kogi hampir kehilangan kepalanya.

"T-tunggu!" pekik Kogi, menghindar dari ayunan pedang ganas dari Ichigo. "A-apa maksudmu, Ichigo?!"

Para saksi mata hanya dapat menatap saat Ichigo dengan beringas berniat melukai Kogi.

"Sudah jelas! Naki menangis di kamar! Kitsune bilang itu semua salahmu! Sekarang hadapi kematianmu! Rubah sialan!"

Hampir seluruh pasang mata melebar, dan dibawah lima detik, beberapa pedang ikut menyerang Kogi.

" **Kau apakan oji-** _ **san**_ **?!** "

Kogi hampir kehilangan rambutnya.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa- **HAH**?!"

Sepertinya ada beberapa _Toudan_ lain yang mendengar, alhasil, Kogi harus menghindar tidak hanya satu _Tachi_ , _Wakizashi_ , dan beberapa _Tantou,_ kini dia harus menyelamatkan diri dari tiga _Uchigatana_.

" **Loe apain bapak gue, Rubah jadian?!** " Yamato mengamuk adalah tanda akhir kehidupan Kogi.

"Aku gak-hiiiiii!"

Kogi pilih balik kanan dan tancap gas, bodo amat sama segerombolan _Toudan_ yang ngejar dia.

Dia harus meluruskan semuanya!

 **Srak!**

Beberapa pintu shouji harus diganti.

Dan cepat!

.

.

.

"Matamu kenapa merah, Nakigitsune- _san_?" tanya Kikkou yang berpapasan dengan Naki saat ia dan Sengo akan membantu _Toudan_ yang bertugas melipat pakaian.

"Ini semua salah Kogitsunemaru _-dono_! Nakigitsune tidak bisa berhenti menangis!"

Kedua _Uchigatana_ itu membeku di tempat.

"Huhuhu~ kalo begitu, biar kami minta penjelasan darinya~" ucap Sengo, tersenyum kearah Naki yang terlihat bingung, sebelum mereka pamit.

.

.

.

"Huhuhu~ **kau apakan Naki-san, Kogitsunemaru~?** "

Kogi mengumpat dalam hati saat Sengo dan Kikkou ikut memburunya.

" _ **Mau kemana~?**_ "

'Naki! Dimana kamu, yank?!'

 **Swoosh**!

 **Taak**!

Berapa yang harus dibayar buat perbaikan tempat ini?

" **Kogitsunemaru**?!"

Hidup Kogi gak bakalan tenang lagi.

.

.

.

Brakkk!

"Kogitsunemaru bikin Naki nangis?!"

 _Uchigatana_ dan _Tantou_ yang ada dalam ruangan itu langsung membeku.

Mikazuki salah ngasih informasi kepada orang yang salah.

Bahkan Yamanbagiri terlihat cukup marah.

"...permisi, aku mau berburu sebentar..." pamit Yamanbagiri seraya berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Kami ikut..." ujar Souza, yang di ikuti oleh Hachi, Hasebe, Kasen, Sayo, dan Kuri.

Para _Tachi_ yang tersisa saling berpandangan.

"Aruji akan mengeluarkan banyak dana perbaikan." Ucap Kousetsu dengan kalem.

Mikazuki jadi penasaran.

.

.

.

"Nushi- _sama_! Bagaimana ini?!"

"Salah loe."

"Naki nagis gara-gara motong bawang!?"

"Makannya, jangan asal ninggalin istri didapur."

"Sekarang klan Awataguchi dan mungkin seluruh _Uchigatana_ dan _Tantou_ yang tersisa mau botakin rubah kecil ini!"

"Hemat sampo."

Keduanya saling menghiraukan satu-sama lain.

Saniwa sebenernya dah bosen dengan konflik cinta antara pedangnya, pengingat kejam bahwa sang Saniwa cuma jomblo ngenes yang berusaha melindungi sejarah.

Gak dihargai banget.

"Ima pasti nyeret Iwa! Tinggal nama aja aku ntar!"

"Cih, lebay."

"Nushi _-sama_!"

Sraaak!

Pintu shouji terbuka dengan kasar, dan Yamanbagiri memberi Kogi tatapan haus akan darah.

"Salam dari Dewa Kematian..."

Mata Kogi melebar. Wajahnya pucat pasih, tapi Saniwa masih masa bodoh.

"Yang hancurin kantorku, akan membayar dengan darah mereka..." ancaman dari Saniwa sukses buat Kogi sawan.

Pantes Yamanbagiri haus darah, la wong ketularan Saniwa.

'Naki! Selamatkan suamimu ini!'

.

.

.

Naki berniat meminta obat tetes mata kepada Yagen, tapi saat ia menunuju ruang kesehatan, ia mendapati pemandangan yang cukup mengejutkan.

"...Kogitsune- _san_ mau kalian apain?"

Semua yang ada di ruangan langsung menoleh kearah Naki.

"Nakigitsune! Jelaskan alasan sebenarnya kau menangis!" pekik Kogi dimeja bedah.

Naki mengerjapkan matanya.

"Itu semua salah Kogitsunemaru _-dono_!" balasan Kitsune sukses membuat pemburu Kogi mencoba membunuh Kogi dengan hanya menggunakan tatapan. "Kalo Kogitsunemaru _-dono_ bantu motong bawang merah, mata Nakigitsune akan baik-baik saja!"

Hening..

"Loe ninggalin istri loe motong bawang merah sendirian?" pertanyaan menuduh dari Mutsu berhasil bikin Midare menggeram kearah Kogi.

"Tega kau jadi suami, Kogitsunemaru." Tuduhan dari Nagasone langsung nancep ke hati.

"Itu karena dia gak mau kubantu!" protes Kogi, yang sebenernya gak berguna karena yang laen masih bisa menyalahkan dirinya.

"Kalo suami yang baik, harusnya bisa membimbing istri kejalan yang benar,"

"Dan kalau sayang istri, harusnya kau tau mana yang baik dan buruk buat istrimu,"

"Suami durhaka,"

"Apa guna suami kalo istri ngelakuin segala hal sendirian,"

"Naki, ceraian dia,"

"Gak ada gunanya suami macam dia,"

Naki menghela nafas panjang.

"Yagen, lepasin Kogitsune- _san_ ," perintah Naki dengan nada tegas, yang berhasil buat yang lain bungkam.

Kogi kelihatan sudah mau nangis.

"...baik..."

Menyayat tali yang mengikat Kogi diatas meja bedah bukan hal yang sulit, mengikhlaskan kelinci percobaan pergi itu yang sulit.

"Kalian semua minta maaf," ujar Naki, menautkan alisnya. "Kogitsune- _san_ gak salah apa-apa...tapi, terima kasih.." lanjutnya dengan senyuman samar.

"...jangan sampai ini terulang lagi, Kogitsunemaru- _dono_."

Naki menghela nafas pelan.

Daripada enggak sama sekali...

"G-gak akan!"

Masalah selesai.

"Yagen! Nakigitsune perlu obat tetes mata!"

"Iya, iya..."

Kogi gak akan pernah lupain kebaikan istri tercintanya.

.

.

.

Omake:

"Nakigitsune! Nakigitsune! Kau menangis!"

Kogi yang gak sengaja lewat dapur merasakan aura mencengkam dari berbagai arah setelah mendengar perkataan haram itu.

"Kogitsunemaru _-dono_ harus bertanggung jawab!"

Gulp...

Kogi harus lari maraton keliling _Citadel_ lagi.

'Kenapa tu rubah cerewet selalu nyalahin gue?! Nushi- _sama_ juga! Kenapa ngasih tugas motong bawang ke Naki?!'

" **Kogitsunemaru** _ **-dono!"**_

.

.

 **.**

 **End xDD**

 **Kogi, Kogi, jagain istrimu/plak/**

 **Recehan lama~ mari kita meriahakan recehan kembali!/dibuang kesungai/**

 **Bye-bye~ ^w^)/**


End file.
